Joker's Ace
by bornpuppetdiedcrying
Summary: Full Summary inside (Warning this is a BOY X BOY STORY) please be aware when you click to read this. the pairing is my OC x ROBIN/DICK GRAYSON
1. The Undertaking

**_Full story summary:_**

**_Joker's Ace_**

**_-A young Justice Fan fiction-_**

**_Summary: Everyone knows Joker; the clown prince of crime, as a psychotic maniac who is constantly thrown into Arkham asylum, but do they know his Son? Ace is a boy at the ripe age of fourteen and has a problem. Well multiple actually._**

**_First: His father is the Joker, crime lord and nemesis to Batman. Second: Ace is in love with Batman's sidekick- or should I say partner, Robin Third: Ace wants to be a hero and stand with the justice league but with a problem hardly anyone trusts him. Though Ace does have some luck on his side, as Batman allows Ace to join the team with Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, magann, Superboy and Artemis to help them fight crime and save the earth. What will happen to Ace when he joins the team and realizes that not only were there lies in his past, but also that the life of a teenager is VERY hard when you're a bipolar genius who can't even read._**

**_WARNING: will contain foul language, boy x boy (Yaoi) pairings, extreme amounts of fluff. this story may induce fangirling_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Young Justice or any DC character in this story, but i do own Ace and he is mine, adn mine alone!_**

**_P.S: This will be following the story line of the first seaon of Young justice and may contain spoilers._**

Chapter 1 - "The Undertaking"

**_Gotham city,_**

**_September, 22, 09_**

Dark wall keep me enclosed. I'm not allowed to feel the suns burning rage nor see the polluted clouds that hang over Gotham during the day.

Who am I you ask?

Who are you?

Are you a do-gooder?

A criminal?

A bystander?

A victim?

**A monster?**

I myself am none of the above. I am lonely. For my name is Ace. A-C-E and more times than not I'm called Joker's Ace or his little Ace of spades. And yes you heard me right, _Joker's Ace_. Because that psychotic madman is my father, while I have no clue who my mother is I'm glad she's not with me, so she's not treated as a pet and only let out of my stupid factory to go out with father and commit various crimes.

"Ace" father called entering my room, "It's time for a walk, get out of bed."

"Yes father…" I said, obediently pushing myself off of my old box spring bed. Pulling a worn hole filled blanket off me I grabbed my dirty purple vest off the bare concrete floor and slipped it over my bare chest. Following father out of the factory I stayed quiet but winced every now and then from stepping on a shattered piece of glass and having it cut or stick in my bare feet.

"Now squirt" Joker said in a not so fatherly way as he roughly pushed his hand down on my head, knotting my hair more than it already was. "This is the first heist you are doing on your own. It's a big step for you and you will finally be able to taste all the freedom and joy **I **get when I rob a bank or get my hands on a valuable piece of art"

Outside the back entrance of the bank two guards stood watch, the guard on the right of the door stood about six feet tall and was well muscular but not overly buff like captain marvel. The second Guard was female and she was very short compared to her partner. Her hair color seemed to be black but it could have been a dark brown. The female guard was around five foot four and wore the typical security outfit of the Gotham city bank.

"You see anything?" the male guard asked the short female.

"No, but keep your eyes peeled. You don't know what nut job is going to try and steal from the bank."

"True" the male said fixing his baton on his waist, getting ready for a sneak attack. Unfortunately for him, he and his partner were unaware of my presence as I scaled to the roof in a monkey like manner and slid through an open ventilation shaft.

'Man' I thought bitterly to myself as I held a hand over my mouth hoping that it would keep me from inhaling the mass amount of dust that has accumulated in the ventilation duct. 'This place holds most of Gotham's money and they can't pay anyone to clean the vents? Geeze these guys are cheap…'

Every now and then I would make a left or right until I found myself above the vault door with two more guards standing watch. I won't go into detail of what the two guards look like let's just say one guard didn't look the brightest of all people. While the other looked like he was ready to strangle his partner. I waited for a good twenty minutes until one guard started to complain about being hungry. "John I'm hungry" one guard said in a childlike tone

"Shut up Pete" John said in a gruff tone

"But John… I'm hungry…"

"I don't care"

"Can I go out and get something?"

"We are **working** Pete."

"Yeah John… But I didn't get my lunch break, and I'll have to go to the bathroom soon."

"You know what fine. Pete go and do what you have to but get your ass here back as soon as you're done."

"Okay, thank you John!" with that Pete left his partner to guard the vault as he went off to find food and a bathroom.

"Damn he's an idiot" the guard John muttered to himself

Not even a minute after those words left John's mouth I spoke from my spot in the air vent, "My, that's quite some language you have their sir. You might want to watch that. See I have mainly virgin ears and I don't want them to get more poisoned than they already are."

"Who's there?!" John shouted, reaching for his gun as he scanned the area. Never thinking to look up

Reaching into my vest pocket I grabbed one of my many razor playing cards and quickly sliced the bolts holding the vent cover clean in half. Grabbing the metal grate with my bare hands I silently lift it into the dusty shaft with me and laughed out loud causing John who was already on high alert to tense up.

"Whose there!?" John once again asked, nerves quaking in his voice.

"No one you know" I said using my skills of being a ventriloquist to make my voice sound like it was behind poor old John.

Whipping around John clutched his gun and said, "If you won't tell me who you are, will you tell me why you're here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked my voice growing deeper and getting a demonic tone to it, "Now get batman!" I shouted, my voice full of impatient nerves that I've had to withhold for the past half an hour

"Right!" John cried in fear as he raced away from the vault leaving me to do as a please.

It took me less than a minute to safely drop for the vent and come face to face with the monstrous vault door that stood well over 8 feet tall compared to my small four foot three stature. 'Hmmm… With batman coming I only have about ten minutes before he shows his masked face, so let's see what I can do until then~'

Like I had said Batman had appeared in around roughly ten minutes and in that time I had cracked open the vault door and was pulling my knotted waist length green apple hair back with a gold band I had found. I'm pretty sure it was a bracelet but I didn't really care. I held the majority of my hair out of my face so I could care less of what it originally was.

Sitting against the vaults bare back wall I waited for the dark knight to come confront me, and that he did. The swooshing sound of his cape reached my ears as I brushed my choppy bangs out of my dusty face. "Batsy!" I called happily as the dark knight himself appeared in front of me a perplexed look on his mask covered face.

"Who are you?" Batman asked me his cape wrapping around his body to hide his arms and legs

Jumping off the floor I give Batman a happy and relieved smile, "My names Ace, it's nice to finally meet you batman." Looking at the cape crusader I noticed robin wasn't with Batman and asked, "Where's robin?"

"He's out on patrol, not that I see why that would concern you."

"I was just wondering" I said with puffed out cheeks, "Now that you're here Batsy I have something I need to discus with you."

Batman quirked an eyebrow, "What do we have to discuss, you broke into this vault and I'm going to throw you in jail. It's that simple"

I held my hands up, "Hold it Batsy. As much as I hate to say this I have too. You see Joker… Is my father. If you throw me into a regular jail or even Arkham asylum he'll come and break me out in less than a week."

"What are you trying to say?" batman asked cautiously

"Take me as a 'prisoner'! My father doesn't know where your secret base is, besides I didn't even want to come here, but I figured this was a chance for me to finally be free from my father."

"How so?"

"Well 'father' keeps me locked in an abandoned toy factory and do you see the condition I'm in?!" I snapped angrily at the gigantic bat in front of me, "I'm filthy, my hair needs a huge trim, my clothes have holes in them and I'd be better off eating prison food then what I usually get!" I quickly undid the gold band in my hair and held it out for batman to see, "You see this?! This is the only this I touched in here! I took it because my hair is a pain in the ass and I have yet to find any scissors in 'my factory' to be able to cut my hair!" I took a huge gulp of air, "Batman I would be happy in prison! But my dad would never leave me alone!" Small tears of frustration pricked my lilac colored eyes, "I don't want to go back to him, I'm desperate! Please do something! Throw me in a jail in space, kill me even! Just get me away from that stupid clown!"

*3rd P.O.V.*

Batman stared down at the small green haired boy. The child looked around the age of eleven, a year older than Robin. Batman's gaze traveled over the boy and saw all that he said was true. This boy, Ace looked filthy, his long knotted apple green hair went a couple inches past his waist, and was covered in dust. Ace's skin looked greasy and was unhealthily pale. Batman saw that the boy wore no shoes and that there was both dried and fresh blood smeared on his dirty feet.

As a shirt Ace only wore a large purple vest that most likely belonged to the Joker before, Ace also had on a pair of what used to be mint green scrubs but they were ripped and stopped halfway up his thigh acting like an oversized pair of short-shorts on the skinny boy. Ace's Purple eyes looked tiered and worn almost like he was older mentally than he was physically

'Please Batsy, help me!' Ace thought desperately to himself hoping Batman would be merciful and help him, 'get me away from him!'

"Ace" Batman said in his usual deep and gruff voice, "I'll help you, I'll let you live at the bat cave. But you have to make a promise."

"Really?" Ace asked, hope shimmering in his eyes, "Tell me I'll do anything!"

"You have to not let robin see you in the bat cave and you can't share our secret identity's. Also, Robin does still have to go to school so until then you will stay in your room or until Alfred comes and tells you that you can wonder. Now if you _ever_ betray me or this promise you will feel my wrath." Batman gave me a fierce glare. But I smiled happily and help out my pinky. Batman glanced down at my hand confused, "What are you doing?" he asked his voice almost softening

"I'm making a pinky promise." I gave batman a kind and warm smile, "I never plan on breaking a pinky promise so come on and let's do this. You do want me to keep to my promise right?"

Stiffly batman wrapped his pinky around mine as he saw I wasn't going to pull anything on him. "We have a promise?"

"Totally!" I laughed childishly excited about the fact that I could actually be happy, and may be able to help others like Batman and the justice league does on a daily basis.

*Ace's P.O.V*

"Wow!" I shouted from my spot in the passenger seat in the bat-mobile. Batman had taken me away from the Gotham Bank without much trouble and had taken me to the bat cave. And all I can say is that it was amazing! There was no way to describe the amazing feeling I had racing at high speeds sitting beside Batman, racing towards my freedom.

"Alfred" Batman called, his voice sounding a lot less gruff than it did in the bank, "Can you come here?" The dark knight glanced back at me as I set a foot out of the bat-mobile and winced in pain from the glass stuck in my foot, "And maybe bring some tweezers, bandages, disinfectant and a wheelchair?"

"Why on earth would you need those things master Bruce?"

"Well… We have company."

"Why didn't you inform me earlier? I could have prepared tea for them."

"No," Batman said, "I think he just wants some rest after he gets fixed up."

"Is our guest injured master Bruce?"

"yeah, please hurry."

"I'm on my way"

"Thanks" Batman walked up to me and knelt to my height, "Ace" he said is a non-batman like tone, "My butler, Alfred is going to come down and we'll get that glass out of your feet and make sure you won't get an infections."

"Um batman?" I said nervously glancing down at my feet

"What is it Ace?"

"Thanks…" I blushed lightly bringing color to my deathly pale face, "Thanks for bringing me here and helping me… you… you could have left me and had me taken to jail, but you didn't and I appreciate that. You got me away from my father and I couldn't be more greatful."

"You're welcome Ace" Batman said as he gently placed a hand on my head, and unlike my father he seemed to handle me gently and with care.

"Master Bruce" and elderly man called. Looking to where the voice came from a man in a butler's outfit was wheeling a wheelchair with a first-aid kit thrown over his shoulder, "Shall we fix our guest up?"

"Yes" batman said taking his mask off and picking me up around my waist.

Squeaking in surprise I clung to the unmasked batman for dear life as he brought me over to the man I assumed to be Alfred, "Hello" Alfred greeted me as I was placed in the wheelchair. Glancing up at batman he asked, "Shall we take our guest to a spare bedroom?"

"That'd be good, thank you Alfred." Batman leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Why don't you introduce yourself to Alfred? And have a good night sleep."

"Okay" I nodded to batman, "Thank you once again." with that Alfred took me out of the bat cave and brought me to a gorgeous bedroom with a queen size bed and its own personal bathroom.

"Here we are sir. I do hope this room with suffice for you. Now let's get that glass out of your feet before you get an infection."

"yes… Thank you Alfred… both you and Batman have been so kind to me, I don't know where I would be right now if batman didn't let me come here."

"It's not a problem sir." Alfred gave me a kind simile, "But would you care to tell me your name?"

"Oh right sorry!" I laughed nervously as I rubbed the back of my neck with my dirty hands, "My names Ace, I have no last name so please, just call me Ace"

"As you wish Master Ace"

I puffed out my cheeks but said nothing as Alfred brought me to the bathroom and proceeded to take the shards of glass out of my callused skin and wrap them in clean bandages.

"There, finished master Ace."

I sighed in irritation at the older man, "Alfread I've told you this a hundred times by now! Call me Ace! A-C-E! Not master Ace! It's killing me hearing you say that! Doesn't it annoy you having to be so formal all the time?"

"No necessarily sir, I've done this job most of my life, I've grown accustomed to acting this way."

"Still, don't call me sir or master" I said with puffed out cheeks, "Ace is fine and it's the only name I will accept."

"Of course Ace. Now let's get you to bed, you look exhausted and your feet must be killing you."

"Not really" I muttered more to myself than Alfred as the elder man brought me over to the king sized bed, "I've just grown accustom to pain, it doesn't really affect me all that much anymore…"

"But still" Alfred said as he placed me on the extremely soft bed, " Your health is now in my hands and I want you to be as healthy as possible especially since you haven't been exposed to the many luxuries that Master Bruce and even I have had. So I wish you to have them as well and proper hygiene as well as not being in constant pain is some of the luxuries we have."

"I guess…" I mumbled as Alfred tucked me into bed

"Have a goodnights rest Ace. I will wake you in the morning."

"okay, thank you once again Alfred…" slowly I sunk into the unusually soft bed and let the silence lull me into a peaceful sleep.

*Alfred's P.O.V.*

After Ace fell asleep I walked into the bathroom and started to clean up the blood that Ace had shed as I removed the many shards of glass from his foot.

"Alfred" Master Bruce spoke quietly from the bathroom door.

Turning my head I saw that Master Bruce was in his night clothes, "Yes master Bruce?"

"Ace… He told me that his father was the Joker…"

"Really master Bruce?" I asked in concern, "then why did you willingly take in ace? Couldn't he be a spy?"

"I don't think so Alfred. Did you see the condition he was in? it was painful to see him like that… if only you saw his eyes in the bank, he looked so desperate, so helpless. Alfred, he _begged _me to take him here. Even if he was a spy, we'd find out sooner or later but my gut tells me there is nothing to worry about."

"Of course master burce, and so you know Master Dick is in bed and sleeping soundly."

"Thank you Alfred"

"It's not a problem sir."

"I'm sure it's not. And could you save a sample of Ace's blood for me?"

"Why would you need that?" I asked, already having an idea of what Bruce Wayne was thinking of

"I just want to make sure what Ace said was true, you know. If the Joker is really his father"

"Right sir," I nodded my head as I continued to clean up the mess in the bathroom

"Thanks again Alfred… I don't know why but I really want to help Ace."

"It's understandable master Bruce." I stood up and faced Bruce, "Ace has had an awful past, an awful father and has been mistreated on many accounts. Though your father never did anything like that to you, you know the feel of having no one and you can sympathize with him."

"You're wrong on one account" Mater Bruce said with a kind smile on his face, "I didn't have no one, I was lucky enough to have you."

"Correct you are Master Bruce. As I am lucky to have you by my side."

_Rain started to fall from the polluted skies of Gotham city as the moon was covered by monstrous thunder clouds. The heavy pelts of rain struck those on the streets who had no home or were too drunk to call a cab. Those lucky enough to have a roof over their head were sleeping soundly in their beds unaffected by the pounding tears that fell from the heavens above. _

_One boy by the name of Ace was sleeping peacefully for the first time in his life. He was saved by Gotham's hero batman and was able to get away from his psychotic father. _

_Joker's little Ace was finally free from the madness_

_For now_


	2. Today's the Day

**puppet: Okay before anyone asks Ace is BIPOLAR and doesn't have much control over his emotions, also if you haven't read teh first chapter his father is THE JOKER so he's a little loopy, well more like a lot but still enjoy his chapter i hope it doesn't suck**

Joker's Ace

Chapter 2- "Today's The Day"

**_Gotham City_**

**_July 4, 11_**

**_8:05 EDT_**

**Beep **

**Beep**

**Beep**

Reaching my hand out I slam my palm down on my evil alarm clock, but I won't kill it right now, because today's the day and I for once wanted to get up early so I could get around and NOT be late. Pulling off my warm and inviting covers, I slide out of my king sized bed and shuffle into my bathroom. I quickly stripped from my pair of black boxers and grabbed my brush before heading into my shower. As I washed the grime from my skin I ran my brush through my tangled apple green hair. I had found out when I was younger that it was lot easier to brush my hair clean of its knots when wet rather then dry. Not that I'm saying my hair's supper long, but it does go past my shoulders so I think that's considered long for both girls and guys.

Five minutes later I stepped out of the shower my feet and hair leaving small puddles of water on the tiled floor, quickly I wrapped a large fuzzy towel around me to keep the cold air of my room off me. Shuffling into my air conditioned bedroom I rubbed my feet against my carpet as I entered my huge walk-in closet and changed into my usual attire that consisted of a simple black crop top that showed off my toned midriff, a purple tailcoat that I leave open and have the sleeves rolled up to my elbows; then I have a pair of forest green short-shorts that have a black utility belt wrapped over it and black thigh high socks that had their toes ripped and then my amazing purple pilot goggles that I leave rested atop my head.

"Master Ace" Alfred said as he opened my bedroom door, "Are you up?"

Walking out of the closet I frowned, "Alfred I've lived here for how many years? Two, three? You really need to stop calling me 'Master Ace' it's so obnoxious"

"Of course Ace, my apologizes."

Sighing lightly I throw my dirty towel down the laundry chute and patted Alfred on his shoulder, "Is Batsy and Robin up yet?"

"Yes both are up and are out on morning patrol."

"Sweet!" I shouted happily as I ran to the kitchen sliding on the smooth tile floor "What to eat, what to eat…" I muttered as I rummaged through the refrigerator, "Should I have toast, a bagel, cereal, Pancakes?"

"What about a bacon egg and cheese sandwich on a bagel?" Alfred suggested as he entered the kitchen at a more reasonable pace

"Ooh!" I cooed, "That'd be great! Thanks Alfred!" I shouted happily as I gave the loyal butler a huge hug before I pounced on his back, not that it really affected him anymore as I had done this since I've came to Wayne manor and lived with the Batman, his sidekick Robin and kickass butler, Alfred.

"It's not a problem Ace." Alfred said as he started on my breckyfast "Would you like to wait in the living room and watch tv?"

"Nah" I said resting my chin on Alfred's shoulder, "I like watching you cook. You do it in such an awesome way and it looks like you're doing magic, but you're not because you're that awesome that you don't have to actually use magic to have your food be awesome and look amazing."

"Why thank you Ace, that is quiet the compliment coming from you."

"Daww" I cooed holding a hand to my cheek, "You make me blush!"

Alfred said nothing but would let me help him prepare my food, like letting me put the bagel in our fancy four sliced toaster and letting me put cheese in my scrambled eggs, then having me use our toast tongs to get the cooked bagel out of the taster.

"All done Ace I do hope you'll enjoy your food."

"I'm sure I will Alfred!" I chuckled as I sat down at the table in Bruce's seat and devoured my delicious breakfast sandwich.

Looking at the clock it read 11:30 AM, so I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone and dialed Batsy. The phone rang for a moment before Bruce picked up, his batman voice ringing in my ears, "What is it Ace?"

"Can I head out now?!" I asked excitedly, "Today's the day! I don't want to be late and I don't have the bat-mobile!"

"That's fine; Robin and I will meet you there."

"Sweet!" I shouted hopping out of Bruce's chair and hopping on Alfred's back once again, "Bye Alfred!" I said as I gave the older man a tight hug. Jumping off him I ran towards the door screaming, "Today's the day! Wohoo!"

After exiting Wayne manor I quickly scale one of the many tall buildings in Gotham and practically fly all the way to the hall of justice in Washington D.C. although it did take me a good hour or so, I was still the first to get there and I was sitting by the Washington monument when I decided to call Batman again,

"Batman!" I shouted in a whiney voice

"What is it?"

"I'm bord! I'm already here, what do I do now?!" I asked flopping on the floor gaining a few stares from strangers not that I cared, I was to awesome for them to handle, you see I'm Alfred awesome and that's totally saying something.

"Just hang tight until Robin and I get there."

"Wait" I said a huge smile on my face, "I actually get to SEE robin?! And talk to him?!"

"Yes, but please don't… scare him to much before we get you fully introduced."

I wasn't really paying attention to Batman as I was flailing my wrists and kicking my legs up and down as I was still on my back, 'I'll be able to meet robin! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I'm gonna have a heart attack! He's so cute and huggable!' I rolled on my side trying to stop myself from making dying whale noises, 'okay Ace, you gotta calm your tits… you man tits, just calm the fuck down!' flopping down flat on my back again I stared at the sky for a minute before a huge smile makes it's way back onto my face, "AHHHH!" I scream out loud scaring everyone around me

"Ace" Batman called, "Are you okay?"

"NO!" I shout happily, "My heart is melting and I- I… I'm SO FUCKING HAPPY!"

'Oh dear lord' Batman thought to himself just imagining how ace is going to react when he really sees robin in person.

**_Washington,D.C._**

**_July 4, 11_**

**_14:00 EDT_**

Batman and everyone, well everyone but the flashes had found their way to Washington D.C. and I was bouncing like the energizer bunny. I was on top of one of the yellow spike monument statue thing that was in front of the Hall of justice because I was waiting for the perfect time to strike.

Seeing Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman and Flash walking towards the Hall of Justice I decided that THIS was my moment. Photographers were flashing their cameras and when batman was about to pass me a jumped….

Right onto Batman's shoulders…

"What the hell!" everyone shouted in confusion and shock as batman just sighed at my antics.

"Uh, batman… Who's this?" A familiar and super adorable voice said that made my heart clench. Sliding down batman so I could wrap my legs around his waist I clenched my fists and stopped myself from pouncing on the poor unsuspecting teen.

Batman felt my inner struggle and patted my thigh, basically telling me to hang in there and that it's okay. "This" Batman said, "Is Ace"

"Okay who?" Kid flash asked extremely confused,

"We'll talk inside." Batman said as he continued to carry me piggyback style much to everyone's shock or amusement. The four other sidekicks stared at me strangely before turning back to their pervious conversation.

Kid flash said to Robin and Speedy, "First time at the hall, I'm a little overwhelmed."

Robin sighed, "You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Slowly we entered the main hall of the Hall of Justice and there stood gigantic, I guess bronze statues of all the members of the justice league. Staring up at the statues Robin muttered in a flabbergasted voice, "Oh… maybe that's why…"

Still hanging onto Batman a door labeled, 'Authorized personnel only' opened but to reveal Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter. With the doors fully opened they walk out and greet everyone, "Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Welcome…" Looking at me and batman Martian Manhunter asks, "And who is this?"

"His name is Ace" Batman said for me, "Don't worry about him… He's… Tagging along."

"Whatever you say batman" KF muttered to himself, but I heard him and really wanted to kick him but Batman was at the back of the group and Kid Flash was in the front.

Turning around Manhunter and Red Tornado led us inside, "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked gallery, And of course our library."

Staring at all the books I really wish I could go off and look at them, but I highly doubt they had picture books or manga anywhere around here. "Make yourselves at home." Flash said happily to the boys.

Resting my head on Batman's shoulder I look at him questionly, practically asking, 'Am I gonna get introduced or what?'

Batman nodded his head and let me drop to the floor. "Everyone" batman called in his deep voice, "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Yeah" Robin said a little annoyed, "You said his name was Ace, but who is he?"

"He is going to be joining you. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Speedy, Ace has been trained by me for three years and I decided it'd be a good time to let him join the team."

"How come I've never met him?!" Robin suddenly shouted in outrage. "He was living at the cave wasn't he?!"

"Yes, he has been for these past three years."

"Then why didn't you tell me?!" Robin screamed feeling slightly betrayed.

"It was for your safety" Batman said firmly, "When I had found ace it was on… Awkward terms so I didn't feel it'd be wise to introduce you to Ace so soon because I didn't know what he could do."

"But still, couldn't you have told me?" Robin asked weakly "You could have hinted that there was someone my age living at the cave…"

Hearing robin's voice soften and sound so sad made my chest cavity collapse, 'I can't stop myself anymore! He's too cute!' I thought before I rushed forwards and pounced on Robin giving him a tight hug, which shocked the boy wonder and practically everyone else in the room, well except for batman. I bet he was just surprised I held myself back for so long, "I'm so sorry Robin!" I said sincerely to the younger boy, "I know Batsy can be a total ass, I've actually really wanted to meet you since Batman found me, but I'm so glad I can actually talk to you now!"

"Uh… R-really?" Robin stuttered as he was never trained to know what to do in this situation.

Quickly I let go of Robin and sat on the floor by his feet. I gave robin what I would hope to be a comforting smile before I turned to all the sidekicks and their mentors, "I must say it's nice to meet all of you! I've seen you on the news and in the papers at the Bat-cave! And as Batman had said, my name's Ace, and I hope we can all get along!"

"I'm sure we will" Aqualad said as he got out of his seat and offered his webbed hand for me to shake. "And as I'm sure you already know from what you had said, my name is Aqualad, it is a pleasure to meet you Ace"

"Dawww" I said a smile on my face, "you are so polite! You're like Alfred awesome!"

A confused look passed over Aqualad's face as he turned to batman, "Um Batman… Is 'Alfred awesome' a good or bad thing?"

"It's a very good thing" Batman said a slight smirk on his face. Over the years Batman realized I had a very optimistic view on life despite the way my actual father had treated me, and I also had a very childish and playful nature. As shown before I like pouncing on people and I have a hard time controlling myself when my emotions are in play. To Batman I was like a child in a teenager's body. Not that it bothered him, Batman came to enjoy my child like nature that seemed to shock or amuse the people around me.

"Man" Green Arrow said to Batman, "He's exactly like you described." GA paused for a moment, "But why isn't he wearing any shoes?"

"Shoes are overrated!" I shouted before batman could answer

"Okay…." Flash said muttered, "So we gonna go?"

"Go where?" I asked the Dark Knight as I fell on my back, my long hair spreading out beside my head.

"We are going to have a quick debriefing about why four ice villains were attacking on the same day. We shouldn't be long."

Frowning slightly I looked at the now two 'sidekicks' that were sitting then the two that were standing. 'Somehow this doesn't seem fair…'

Batman turned his back and a weird video-cam like machine came out and scanned the hero's saying, _"Recognized, Batman 0-2, Aquaman 0-6, Flash 0-4, Green Arrow 0-8, Martian Manhunter 0-7, Red tornado 1-6."_

"That's it?" Speedy asked, irritation evident in his voice, as he walked forwards his arms crossed over his chest, "You promised us a real look inside. Not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step" Aquaman said in his regal voice, "You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh really?" Speedy inquired as he pointed towards the huge glass window that held people with cameras staring down at us all

'That's so NOT creepy,' I thought sarcastically to myself as speedy continued his rant.

"Who cares which side of the glass we're on?!"

"Roy, you just need to be patient" Green arrow said as he walks towards his apprentice.

"What I need is respect" Roy turned to us and shouted, "they're treating us like kids! Worse like sidekicks! We deserve better than this." The boys looked at each other not convinced, "You're kidding right?" Speedy asked in disbelief, "You're playing their game? Why?! Today was supposed to be THE day! Step one, becoming full-fledged members of the league."

Pushing himself up slightly in his chair Kid Flash said, "Well sure but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ…"

"Except the hall isn't the leagues real HQ!" Roy informed his friends, "I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists, and a pit stop for catching zeta-beam teleporters to the real thing! An orbiting satellite called the watch tower"

Green arrow turned around to look at Batman and the Flash who stared at him in disapproval, "I know, I know," He said after realizing his mistake, "But I thought maybe we could make an exception" Batman only narrowed his eyes at Green Arrow, "Or not."

Aquaman walked towards Speedy, "You are not helping your cause here son. Stand down, or-"

Speedy cut the sea king off, "Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm NOT your son!" turning his head towards Green Arrow Speedy said bitterly, "I'm not even his… I thought I was his partner. But not anymore," Reaching his hand up Speedy took off his yellow hat and threw it on the ground. Everyone stared at Speedy with wide eyes, well all but me really. I didn't know the guy and it was his choice if he wanted to leave and go solo or not. Walking past Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad Speedy said some cruel parting words, "I guess they were right about you three. You're not ready" and with that Speedy left the hall of justice and the three baffled boys left standing as they watched his back.

Suddenly the computer moniters flickered on and Superman's face appeared, 'AH my eyes!' I silently cried to myself as I clamped my bare hands over my grape colored eyes. Let's just say Superman isn't my favorite person… he wears his underwear on the outside of his clothes I mean who does that! Well batman does, but he can pull the look off, and it's not as noticeable

"Superman to justice league" Supy said over the monitor, "There's been an explosion at project Cadmus, it's on fire."

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus" batman said as he walked closer to the monitor, "This may present the perfect opportunity to-"

Batman was cut off when the monitored flared up again and a small window popped up showing a man dressed like a magician, "Zatana to justice league"

"The _ is using the amulet of Atem to blot out the sun. requesting full league response"

"Superman" batman said looking up at the American looking Kryptonian

"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control" Superman informed Batman

"Then Cadmus can wait" The dark knight said as he touched a key on the keyboard, "All leaguers rondevu at Zatana's coordinates. Batman Out." Now with the leagurers heading towards Zatana, the three sidekicks walk up to batman, "Stay put" he said

"What?" Robin asked, "Why?"

"This is a League mission." Aquaman said

"You're not trained" Flash continued

"Since when?" KF shouted in outrage

"I meant you're not trained to work as a part of this team." Flash countered his protégé

"There will be other missions" Aquaman said trying to soften the blow of their rejection, "When you're ready."

"For now stay put," Batman narrowed his eyes at me, "And that goes double for you Ace." After that batman and the other's left, leaving Kid Flash, Aqualad, Robin, and I alone in the Hall of Justice's Library.

Still laying on my back I watched as the boys talked amongst themselves saying how they would never be ready if they were kept treated like sidekicks and how they thought their mentors trusted them. After a minute of hearing their moping I popped off the floor and waltzed on over to the computer. Turning it on I saw that it had the same system of the bat-cave and smirked 'I may not be able to read all that well, but my big fucked up brain can hack this easily.'

_"Access denied"_ the computer said catching the three boy's attention

"What are you doing… uh" Kid flash asked not remembering my name

"Ace" I cut KF off as I continued on my way getting through firewall after firewall, "And if you haven't noticed I'm hacking the league computer."

Aqualad placed his webbed hands on his hips, "Now my question is why."

"Simple!" I laughed, "You guys were moping and I decided to see what this 'Cadmus' place was. It Batsy doesn't fully trust it I highly doubt it's all good. Besides you guys are no fun being all pouty like this."

Suddenly the computer spoke _"Access granted"_

Looking over my shoulder Robin read what the file had to say, "Project Cadmus, genticis lab here in D.C… that's all there is." Robin smirked like the little devil he is, "And like Ace said, batman's suspicious of this place I think we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do" Aqualad said softly, "It would be poetic justice."

Laughing lightly robin and I said in unison, "Hey, they're all about Justice" glancing at each other Robin and I smiled lightly realizing that great minds think alike.

"But they said stay put…" Aqualad sighed

"To the blotting out the sun mission not this," Robin said, trying to persuade their older companion

"Wait are-are you going to Cadmus?" Kid Flash asked Robin as he turned the younger boy towards him, "Because if you're going, I'm going." The two boys smiled at Aqualad while I jumped on the dark skinned teen

"Come on sunshine. I called you Alfred awesome, don't make me revoke that." I wrapped my legs around Aqualad's waist and rested my chin on his shoulder in between his water bearers (The water stick things he has… not sure what they're officially called.)

Though he was silent for a moment Aqualad agreed with us, "And just like we're a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come for a play date!" robin said, a smirk on his flawless face

And with that I let go of Aqualad and started to bounce on the balls of my feet "This day is just awesome!"

"That it is, well despite the fact that Speedy left" Robin said, "So you're gonna join us Ace?"

"Better believe it Rob!" I giggled before running out of the Hall of Justice with the no longer sidekicks on my tail.


	3. Supey's Son

Joker's Ace 3 – "Supey's son"

I'm not so sure how long it took for us to reach Cadmus, but KF had ran ahead to save two of Cadmus's employees that were thrown out of the building due to an explosion. Running up to the burning building I heard one firefighter shout, "It's what's his name, Flash Boy!"

I Chuckled to myself as I watch Kid Flash almost slip down the side of the building and then cling to a window ledge to keep him from having his brilliant brains splatter all over the concrete.

"So smooth" Robin says sarcastically

"He should be called Kid Klutz instead of Kid Flash." I laughed lightly brushing my green bangs out of my pale face.

Looking up at Kid Flash, Aqualad asks, "Does he always have to run ahead? We need a plan. We need…" He paused as he noticed the boy wonder's absence, "Robin?"

"Hehehehehe!" Robin giggled as he climbed all the way up to the window that Kid Flash was dangling from and saved the ginger from his demise.

Glancing over at Aqualad one last time I followed Robin's example and use the fire ladder to get to the opened window, "Hey guys," I greeted as I landed semi-gracefully on the floor. KF was looking through filing cabinets while Robin was hacking the computer, "How's the hacking going?" I asked Robin vaguely viewing the screen, not that I could fully read everything, but I could make out some number codes and such.

"It's fine, I'm breaking through these firewalls but they have a lot of them. There must be something they want to keep secret."

"I'd bet," I leaned on Robin's shoulder to get a better view of the screen, "Batman's hunches usually prove right. And I wouldn't put it past these guys to increase security with this fire. The justice league could come and search the entire place, revealing Cadmus's Little secrets."

Entering the dark room from the window Aqualad says in an irritated voice, "I appreciate the help"

"You handled it" Robin said focusing on the computer monitor, but I saw a small smirk on his face. "Besides we're here to investigate. Poetic justice remember?"

Like robin I was focusing on the computer and I pointed to a window on the screen, "Try clicking on that one" I said, "You might find something there"

"Alright" Boy wonder said following my instructions.

I was about to explain further when Aqualad had left our sight and I heard the elevator doors close. Running after KF and Aqualad, Robin and I heard kid flash say, "The elevators should be locked down"

Rushing past us, Robin stood in front of the elevator doors and quickly said, "This is wrong" before looking down at his wrist and opening his holographic computer and scanning the lift. "Thought so" Robin said looking at his computer, "This is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Neither does what I saw" walking up to the elevator doors Aqualad pulled them apart, revealing a long dark hall to no where's Ville.

"And that's why they need and express elevator" Robin said as he knelt near the ledge.

"No," I said sarcastically, "They just had it for shits and giggles." As much as I loved Robin, my sarcastic comments would sometimes… A lot of the times slip out. And this time it gave me three dirty looks from the superhero's beside me. Feeling their glares I look at each other them and raise my arms in surrender, "Sorry, sarcasm slips out sometimes."

After quickly accepting my apology Robin shot his grappling gun up onto the top of the elevator shaft and jumped down to the deep abyss. I quickly followed after him, not too worried about using the line to slow my fall, nor was I thinking about it when I jumped... "Ace!" Robin shouted as I was about to pass him on his line. He held his hand out for me to take which I greatfuly did, causing both of us jerk roughly as seeing as I was going at a higher speed than robin.

"Sorry about that" I chuckled nervously as Robin pulled me closer to him and allowed me a wrap my arms around his slim neck.

"It's fine, just think before you jump neck time."

"Will do Robin!" I smiled before wrapping my legs around the younger boy's waist so I had less chance of falling to my doom.

Not even a minute later we came to a stop.

"I'm at the end of my rope." Robin said, letting me jump over to the tiny edge near another set of elevator doors before he followed me himself. Then down came Aqualad and lastly kid Flash. Sitting down on the ledge Robin started to hack the Cadmus system again using his holographic computer, "By passing security... Go!"

With that Aqualad once again opened the elevator doors with his seemingly super strength and we walked onto sublevel 26 of Cadmus. "Welcome to hell" I said cheekily.

Looking around the dimmed hallway I noticed a streak of yellow and red out of the corner of my eyes and heard Aqualad shout, "Kid wait!"

Whipping my head towards where KF decided to run off to I saw these… almost gigantic gorilla, mammoth hybrid… things walking past our hallway. As the others and I joined Kid Flash I noticed there were small things on top of the goriloth as I named the gorilla mammoth love child.

"No" Aqualad said dryly, "Nothing odd going on down here." Finally the last goriloth past us and I felt Goosebumps cover my arms, telling me that something bad was gonna happen.

Robin opened a set of doors and all of our eyes widened in shock. Inside was a bunch of tubes filled with a bunch of huge glowing bug like creatures that gave off electric pulses

Giving the room another look over robin said, "Okay, I'm officially whelmed"

Walking through the room I found myself staring at the creatures in awe, despite the fact that I wasn't a huge fan of bugs I couldn't help but think that they were beautiful. But these were living things weren't they? They didn't deserve to be locked up like this, it was wrong… The boys were talking about Cadmus but I wasn't paying attention, instead I placed my hand on one of the tanks. 'Why… Why do I feel so sorry for these things? Like I had experienced what they had'

Suddenly, my vision flashed white and I was floating what seemed like a strange type of liquid._ Why was I floating? Staring out at the worlds through half lidded eyes I saw a sickly white hand touch the tank I was in. _

_"Doc, thanks so much for doing this for me."_

_"It's not a problem. I'd do anything that could help bring down the batman"_

_"But of course, Batsy always ruins our fun; at least he always ruins mine."_

_What's going on? Why am I sealed here? Who are these people?!_

"Ace!" a voice shouted bringing me back to reality. Whipping around, Aqualad stood in front of me a look of concern on his face, "Are you alright? You were out of it for a minute."

"I-I'm fine… I think" I placed a hand on my forehead confused on what I just saw.

Abruptly I heard a door open and a man shout; "Don't move!" growling could be heard as more of those things were here, "Wait… Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?" The man glanced at me, "And unknown member…"

"I know you" Aqualad said quietly, "You're Guardian, a hero"

"I do my best" The man named Guardian said modestly

"Then what are you doing here?" KF asked confused on why a good guy would be in a place breeding weapons, not that I knew that little fact since I was spacing out.

"I'm chief of security, you're trespassing. But we can call the justice league and figure this out."

"You think the league's gonna approve of you breeding weapons?" Kid Flash shouted

"Weapons? What are you-" Guardian trailed off, "What have I?" Guardian shook his head and placed a hand on his temple, "My head" he said in slight pain, when out of nowhere Guardian raise his voice and shouted, "Take em down hard! No mercy!"

The weird things charged at Robin, Aqualad KF and I, "what are these things?!" I asked as Robin threw down a smoke bomb and I got tackled by the thing. "Get off of me!" I roared grabbing the things wrist and flinging it over my head and letting it smash into the wall. Running down the hall after Robin I saw yet another set of doors and the boy wonder hacking the system to get the doors open. Behind us was those creatures and they were catching up.

"Way to be a team player Rob!" Kid flash shouted angrily

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin asked as the doors opened and we all ran inside. Aqualad who was the only person not in the elevator made a quick dive when the doors started to close.

"We're headed down?" Aqualad asked in confusion

"Dude, out is up!" Fid flash said pointing towards the surface

"Excuse me? Project Kr it's down, on sublevel 52"Robin informed everyone

Ignoring robin for a moment I asked, "You okay there sunshine?" in concern as Aqualad started passing back and forth

"This is getting out of control…" Aqualad muttered placing a hand on his head, "…Perhaps we should contact the league…"

Looking over at what floor we were on I saw it was finally on sublevel 52 and the doors opened. Everyone got in a fighting position, ready for enemy attack, but instead of enemy's we found a red hallway with odd lump looking things on the walls. "Okay before we go any further, what are those things we saw? Like the Goriloth and the creatures that attacked up with Guardian?"

Looking at me Robin raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you hear before? They're called Genomorphs, they're living weapons"

"So I've noticed…" I muttered before running down the hallway. At the end of the hall there was a fork in our path, "Which way do we go?"

"Your pick, bazar looking hallway one or bazar looking hallway two?"

"Hold!" a person yelled. Looking to wear the voice came from a, I guess you could say Genome stood there. It looked more human than the others we saw earlier, but it had a large set of horns on its forehead. The genome's Horn's glowed red and it raised two barrels of Oil, smashing them against the wall behind us, causing an explosion.

"I pick hallway two!" I shouted running away from the horned man thing

Quickly robin through a bird-a-rang which the genome easily stopped and everyone booked it down the hall as two more oil cans were thrown after us.

Running down the halls a set of doors were closing that were labeled Project Kr. Kid Flash being the person in front ran and grabbed a tank and shoved it between the doors, "Come on!" KF shouted as he jumped through the doors, quickly after Robin Aqualad and I jumped through the slim opening and Aqualad kicked the tank out when he saw Guardian and a horde of genomes running towards us.

On his computer Robin informed, "I disabled the door. We're safe"

"Ahh… Guys, you'll want to see this" Kid flash said as he pressed a button on the keypad in front of him. All of a sudden the room got a little brighter as a large tube was lit up.

"Woah…" I muttered with wide eyes. In front of me was a boy with Superman's 's' shield on his chest and the glass in front of the boy said Kr.

Kid flash walked over to the pod, "Big 'k' little 'r' the atomic symbol for krypton… Clone?" KF asked lightly

"Robin, hack" I ordered wanting to find out more about this… this Superboy.

"Weapon designated Superboy. A clone forced grown in… sixteen weeks!?" Robin shouted in shock, "From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from superman" Aqualad corrected

"No way the big guy knows about this."

"Seriously" I said not taking my eyes off of what I think you could appropriately call Soupy's son

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation twenty-four seven"

"And these creature's" Aqualad asked, pointing to the genomorphs

"Genomorph gnomes… telepathic, force feeding him an education"

"And we can guess what else. Their making a slave out of… well, superman's son" Kid flash mumbled quietly

"Now we contact the league." Aqualad said as he touched the symbol on his belt while the others use their methods of communication

"No signal" Robin muttered

"We're in too deep, literally." KF said looking at all of us, "this is wrong…"

"We can't leave him like this" I said to the others

"Set him free" Aqualad looked at Robin, "Do it."

Robin turned on his holographic computer and opened the pod Superboy was in. As the pod opened steam emitted from it and at first The Superboy just laid there, but them his hand twitched and he clenched his fist. Above him his Genomorph's horns were glowing red and Superboy's eyes opened.

Within seconds Superboy launched himself at Aqualad, tackling the older boy to the ground. He then proceeded to Punch Aqualad multiple times in the face before Robin, KF and I reached Super boy and held him back

"Hold on soupy…" KF said holding the clones arm

"We're on your side!" Robin tried to reason, but the reasoning didn't work as Superboy punched Kid in the face. Sending him crashing through a glass pillar, "I don't want to do this!" Robin said as he let go of Superboy and pulled me off of his so I wouldn't inhale the puke green smoke. Robin tried to Taser soupy but that didn't work seeing as Superboy easily grabbed hold of the wires that were sending the Electricity and tugged robin forward, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and slamming him on the ground before Superboy stepped on poor Robin

"Robin!" I shouted running forwards reaching into my utility belt, grabbing my razor playing cards. I put a card between each of my fingers and threw them at our attacker.

My cards didn't really affect him, but they did put slices through his solar suite. "Enough!" Aqualad roared as he pushed himself off of the ground and slammed Superboy with his water bearers that were in the shape of a hammer. Superboy went flying and crashed against his opened pod

Running up next Robin I lifted his shoulder as he moaned in pain. Helping the boy up, I wrap him arm around my shoulder and bring him towards the wall so if Soupy, Aqualad and I went at it, he wouldn't get stepped on again.

"We are trying to help you!" Aqualad shouted trying to make the raging boy see reason, but again that reason didn't reach as Superboy lunged back at Aqualad, slamming him to the ground. The two began to fight and I could do nothing, I stared as Aqualad wrapped his arms around Superboy's and sent an electric shock. Superboy didn't like that and Jumped up, slamming Aqualad into the celling two times before he finally let go.

"Aqualad!" I shouted running towards Superboy and my final fallen comrade. Again I reached into my utility belt and grabbed a retractable metal baton. Rushing towards Superboy I try and hit him but he pulls the Baton forwards and clutches the front of him shirt, "Soupy…" I said just loud enough for the boy to hear, "We tried to help you. Free you even! The people who work here are cruel and only think of you as a thing!" Reaching out my shaky hand grasped Superboy's shirt, "We can help you, but you have to trust us!" Getting annoyed with me Superboy tightened his grip and threw me against a wall nearly knocking me out, but before my world fully went black I slurred out, "You have to trust me."


End file.
